


NieRgard Oneshots

by welovewarcraft



Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard, NieR: Automata (Video Game), Nier Gestalt | Nier
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Gender Neutral, M/M, XReader, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welovewarcraft/pseuds/welovewarcraft
Summary: *NieR as well as Drakengard/Drag-On Dragoon belongs to Yoko Taro. Any media within this book is not mine unless stated.*I haven't seen many NieR/Drakengard fan fiction being updated a lot these days as of July 2020, so I decided to make one! Plus, I think I'm going through a phase after Ending E of NieR: Automata. ;(Hope you like and enjoy! :>
Relationships: Canon - Relationship, NieR/Drakengard Characters x Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. ~Intro~

Welcome to my NieRgard oneshots book. The title was inspired after a YouTube comment I read.

In this book I will do character ships and x readers. However, I will not do NSFW or incest (Caim x Furiae fans, I'm sorry). I will not do Drakengard 2 fics either as I did not watch the play through for it.

I am not ready to do requests yet but if you have any oneshot ideas, maybe I'll consider them!

Hope you enjoy!


	2. 2B x Human! Reader x 9S - JoJo Poses

(A/N: I'm not trying to advertise anything. Please just let me be a JoJo fan and I've been fantasizing about JJBA x NieR for a while. ;( If you don't like JoJo, I'll be publishing new oneshots soon so you don't have to read this! This oneshot is free of spoilers from both fandoms... except for a little something at the end of the oneshot. Anyways, enjoy!)

The androids found you after you awoke out of your long hibernation in a cryogenics chamber. At first, you were confused about the time and and what was currently transpiring in the world, to which then your founders explained the Machine Wars, that all of humanity fled to the moon due to the invaders, and that they created androids to repel them. When you asked about the date, you were shocked about the fact of having survived 10,000 years in your deep slumber.

They took you back to the Resistance Camp, where you situated yourself and then introduced yourself to the leader, Anemone. You thanked her for the hospitality being provided and got comfy in the room given to you.

News of a human being found and staying at the Resistance Camp spread like wildfire, eventually reaching YoRHa. The Commander was interested and sent units 2B and 9S to investigate. After introducing yourselves and making small talk, 9S suggested on taking you to explore the city. With permission given from the Commander, the trio consisting of you, 2B, and 9S set out to explore.

~~~

"Wow, the city sure looks beautiful with all of the vegetation," you stated as you admired all of the local flora and fauna occupying the area. "Lack of a human presence left the plants unchecked, resulting in all of this," 9S said. "But you're right, it is pretty." The other android, 2B, simply nodded in a stoic manner.

As you three continued on into the city ruins, something caught your eye that made a smile dance onto your face. "I'm going to check out the manga store for a bit," You aforementioned excitedly as you made a beeline for the building. "W-wait up!" 9S yelled and followed suit.

"Manga...?" 2B queried in wonder, to which Pod 042 responded with, "Manga are visual books consisting of pictures in panels, text in bubbles, and sound effects portrayed in words to tell a story. They originated from Japan." "Huh." 2B traipsed into the manga shop. She eventually found you fawning over a particular manga series called-

"JOJO'S BIZARRE ADVENTURE!!!" You squealed. "Keep it down! We don't want to attract machine lifeforms," 9S interjected, to which you comply.

"I-Is it alright if I take some back with me?" You asked shyly.

"Sure."

You grinned and managed to fit a few books along with a JoJo poster into your backpack. Once you were finished, the three of you ventured into the city ruins some more before heading back to the Resistance Camp.

~~~

While you were in the middle of being deeply engrossed in one of the manga you recently acquired, a knock sounded from the door to your room. "Come in!" You called, and 9S stepped in.

The two of you exchanged hellos before 9S asked, "Why are you so interested in manga?" The android was interested in it as well. As a Scanner model, it was natural for him to be curious, observant, and intuitive, especially when it came to learning about humans.

"Oh manga? Well I'm not too into them," you replied. "JoJo, however, is superior. The originality, creativity, and cleverness weaved into the story is absolutely amazing, and was really popular back in the day." "Huh, so humans admire those things in a fandom," 9S mused aloud. You nodded and continued, "Plus, since the characters are likeable, death scenes can be rather emotional, so that applies too."

9S mentally took note of this before interrogating, "What's JoJo's Bizarre Adventure about?"

After explaining who the mangaka of the series was, the plot, how weird it can be, etc., 9S was hooked. "So originality, creativity, intelligence, emotion, and bizarre are what makes a fandom popular," the Scanner summed up his findings. "Well, it depends on your tastes," you added. "But JoJo's Bizarre Adventure can't be bizarre without the weirdness after all, or else it wouldn't be in the title!" 9S nodded and smiled.

You two discussed the series some more and then it came to some of the more popular aspects of the fandom: poses. It started with you gushing about how great the mangaka was with his art and showing it to 9S, who then asked about the poses they were doing. You told him about how creative and unique the poses were, which caused fans to replicate them and post them onto social media.

"Did you try to do JoJo poses?" 9S inquired. "I did," you responded. "But I thought they looked awful, so I never posted them and deleted the pictures." "Aw come on, it can't be that bad. I want to see you do one right now!" The Scanner said excitedly.

"W-what? No..."

"Please? I wanna see!"

"Oh fine..."

You agreed. You couldn't let the android down, who was acting so cute and childish with his pleas. It tugged at your heartstrings.

"Now which pose to do..." you muttered. You took out the poster you brought back with you, and proceeded to scrutinize it.

Hmm, your thoughts began to form a train riding on the tracks. What's the most normal-looking pose in this poster right now? The first one on the left looks cool, but still kind of stands out. There's no way I'll be doing the second without falling flat on my face. The third is eh, and the fourth also stands out, along with the fifth. Sixth one seems good enough.

You sigh and got up on your feet. Once you were in front of 9S, who was watching intensely, you struck the pose. The Scanner subconsciously gasped and muttered, "Cute~"

"W-what?"

"O-oh, nothing!"

You thought about how adorable it was to see the android flustered. "C-can you do another one?" 9S asked.

"Well..."

You were interrupted by a knocking coming from the door. "Come in!" You called, and in came 2B.

"Ah, I see you have gotten acquainted with the human, 9S," the android stated in a stoic manner. The Scanner nodded in response. "What were you two up to anyhow, if you don't mind me asking," 2B pried. "We were discussing the manga Y/N got the other day," 9S stated. "And then they did some of the poses that the characters in the manga did. They're really good at it."

"It was just one pose," you interjected and looked away, blushing. "But still pretty good~" the Scanner countered with playfulness present in his tone.

"Do it."

"H-huh?"

You heard 2B's voice and looked at her. She stood there, arms crossed, and commanded, "Do a pose."

"O-okay!" You did the same one as before. 9S smiled while 2B remained expressionless but she seemed a tad bit interested, as she stated, "Do another one." Flustered, you took a quick glance at the poster before striking a pose. The Scanner stared in awe as the Battle android commanded for you to do other ones.

As you satiated both 2B and 9S's interests, everyone was oblivious to the fact that a certain android watched from afar. Her designation was A2 and she was a formal YoRHa android who deserted the force for... certain reasons.

"The fuck are they doing?" A2 muttered before something whizzed by and a sharp pain in her side disturbed her. The android suppressed a yowl and clutched her side, collapsing to the ground. Blood spilled out and when A2 looked down to see what had wounded her, she found a strange long, skinny stick with what looked like feathers at its end. She wrenched the thing from her side and observed a pointy object at the other, dripping in her red blood.

I-I've seen this before, A2 thought. A Scanner showed it to me before I deserted YoRHa. I think this is called a-an... arrow...

The android then frantically searched her surroundings, wanting to find the wretched creature that had wounded her. During this process, however, she passed out...

...

...

...


	3. Adam x Reader x Eve - Conjugate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KEY  
> ***  
> (X/X) = Designation
> 
> (A/N: Fricc I just realized this is incest but this will be an exception. I spent time and effort on writing this.)

It all started with a mission on the surface, which entailed of executing a horde of machines gathering near the city ruins. You and 3B were sent by the Commander to do so. 

After landing your flight units in a secluded area on a rooftop of a building, you two set out to do as you were commanded. On your way to the site, 3B decided to make some small talk.

"Say, (X/X)," 3B started. "Why do you think the machines are gathering near the city ruins?"

"Dunno," you replied in a stoic manner.

"How have missions been for you lately?"

"Cut the chatter and focus on the mission."

"Come on, I really wanna know. Plus, tasks have been taking a toll on my psychological state lately."

You stayed silent for a moment. B-Type units were usually reserved and barely showed any emotion, so how the conversation proceeding with 3B was fairly unusual. You immediately thought that your mission partner could be infected with the logic virus, but then thought how you would've felt if missions were really taxing for you, especially with the war effort against the machines. You then felt guilty for jumping to conclusions and decided to just go along with the conversation.

"Nothing too unusual besides the usual slaying of machines," you responded. "From your mood and previous statement, missions must've been taxing for you. Feel free to open up to me." 3B giggled. "You sound just like a pod!" she said in amusement. You sighed. It was normal for B-Type units to be serious, not... however she was acting. You were starting to reconsider your thought about 3B being infected when suddenly, she shouted, "Here are the machines we're supposed to kill!"

Up ahead at the outskirts of the ruins, machines were grouped up. It was quite the sight to behold, for their numbers were vast and made them look more menacing. "Are you sure we won't have to contact the Bunker for backup?" 3B queried, almost nervously. In response, you shook your head and said confidently, "We're B units. We're adept at combat and can do this. Besides, we would've gotten extra help from the Bunker if the Commander thought it would be too much for the likes of us." You held your head high at your statement, which earned you an amused giggle from your partner.

You two took out your swords and descended upon the horde, slaughtering every machine lifeform in your wake. A rush of happiness and pleasure surged through your wires as your blade cut through the wretched beings, and everything was going smoothly... at first. During your zeal, you noticed 3B was acting a bit odd during combat like she was being gentler with the machines... as if she didn't really want to kill them. Weird, you thought.

After that notice, you wished you stayed focused on executing the machines instead of wondering about 3B wavering during battle as it cost you the pristine condition of your right arm's skin, now scarred and gushing red. Shit! You learned not to falter for a second during combat after that.

Repelling the machine lifeforms proved to be more difficult than what you had anticipated. You managed to earn a few more injuries along your arms and legs while 3B's body was still free of scars despite being much more gentler compared to what you were doing. Confusion stirred inside of you at this notice.

At last, most of the machine horde was cut down and all that stood were a few more, the last consisting of many floating units wielding guns along with a few goliaths. Feeling the pain that your sensors picked up from the wounds, you wished to get over with this quickly. You successfully cut down a few gun-wielding machines and advanced onwards to the goliaths. As soon as you were in the vicinity of the first one, it immediately raised one of its huge arms and slammed it down your left leg, resulting a painful scream escaping your lips.

"(X/X)! I'LL SAVE YOU!!!"

3B brandished her blade and rushed at the large machines, striking viciously at the ferocious goliaths. After executing them, you sighed in relief and said, "Thanks, 3B. Now I'll just contact the Bunker and-"

"No."

"What?"

Through your visor, you were dumbfounded by 3B's cold response as she strided, as if in a menacing manner, towards you. "You heard me," she said a bit more ruthlessly. "We're not going to contact the Bunker."

Oh shit, you thought. She has the logic virus, doesn't she?

Panic and anxiety filled your body as she continued her walk. These emotions multiplied as she destroyed her Pod and yours, letting their ruined forms collapse to the ground with thuds. Your suspicion was confirmed when 3B removed her visor to reveal bright red pupils in her blue eyes. "You probably noticed your comrade being gentler with the slaughter today," a shrill voice sounded from 3B's lips, who had her face curled into a wide grin.

Damn it, I called it! You thought. 3B's been infected and possessed and now I'm going to die!

3B's body then pointed her sword at your neck and said, "It was all because this android was infected some time ago, and I made sure for the machines to be gentler on her and more violent towards you to make execution more simple and quick as in this body, I'm at a disadvantage against your abilities." Your breaths became more short and quick and the entity in front of you used the blade to cut your visor, revealing your horror filled eyes. "3B" grinned and continued tauntingly, "Ah, fear. Fear and panic written in your eyes suits a beautiful/handsome face such as yours. I hope 3B enjoys the view before I kill you and then dispose of this body as well." So 3B was still present in the body, and could not control her actions. Beneath the cruelty of the logic virus lay a frightened and distraught android wishing to regain control of herself.

"N-No..." 3B's voice said briefly before the entity cackled and stated, "Now to do what needs to be done before YoRHa forces arrive. Your operators are sure to have noticed the missing signals and requested reinforcements here." You closed your eyes and prepared for death. There's no doubt this fucker is going to destroy my core and not allow me to be transported to another body, you thought. Goodbye, Operator. Goodbye, Commander. Goodbye, YoRHa...

You waited a good minute but death never came. Reluctantly, you opened your eyes to see that 3B had fallen, but not by her own blade. Instead, a huge hole lay in her torso and a male silver-haired, shirtless android was present. He was examining the blood on his right arm, which indicated that he punched the hole through 3B, which was pretty strong.

"Are you with the Resistance?" you queried, a bit shaken after that experience. The male's attention turned to you and smiled. "No, little lamb," he responded coolly. "I am Eve."

Eve...

Eve...?!

EVE???!!!!

Shock overcame you as you remembered hearing that name from one of the other androids. Eve was not an android, but a machine lifeform created by the aliens to look human. He was an enemy.

Shit shit shit shit shit no!!! Your thoughts raced and you were having what humans would call a panic attack as Eve picked you up and held you in his arms bridle style. "P-Put me down..." you stuttered, words dripping with fright. Of course you knew the machine that was holding you right now would definitely not oblige you but you were so badly unnerved at this moment that you would do the illogical just to get to safety.

"Absolutely not," Eve responded. "Brother is very interested in you and would like to study you in order to aid the machines against the androids." "NO!" you shouted frantically. "I'LL NEVER HELP YO-" The male clamped your mouth shut, squeezing both of your cheeks together to make it difficult to bite him.

Then, both of you heard flight units landing near the site where both you and 3B were to take out the machines. You attempted to signal to them that you were about to be kidnapped by a machine lifeform but Eve suddenly darted into the trees at the sight of the YoRHa reinforcements. They were going to think that you deserted them and that you were the one that killed 3B! Tears streamed down your cheeks as Eve whisked you away into the unknown.

~~~

You were more distraught after Adam announced that the brothers disconnected you from YoRHa, disabling the androids from detecting your black box signal.

"What do you even want with me?!" you shouted frantically. "What could I possibly be that makes you so INTERESTED IN ME???!!!" "After hacking into one of YoRHa's servers, we came across you and were very interested in the way you thought and acted," Adam responded coolly. "Of course you're earnest with your duty as an X unit but the way you act within your mind is... complicated and not like the other androids. Your personality there is more earnest compared to others and according to your memories, you act more curious, more... human when you're alone. We wanted to bring that out and study you."

"First of all, I'm not human," you replied sharply. "Second of all, how the hell is that going to help you win the war?!" "You'll see," Adam replied but deep in his mind, that was not really the true reason as to why he abducted you. He wanted you because he was interested in you in another way, a reason that was not related to the war.

During your stay in the Copied City, the brothers repaired your leg but disabled your NCFS circuit so you couldn't deploy any weapons. They also sealed the entrance so escape was no longer an option. While Adam was away and indulged in his trove of books about humanity, Eve entertained you. At first, you were reluctant to play with the younger and more emotional brother of the two since after all, machines were the enemies of the androids. He and Adam could be plotting something, right?

However later on, you found it in you to see that Eve wanting to spend time with you was genuine. The way he whimpered when you refused to frolic with him and his puppy eyes made you feel oh so guilty, so you decided to play along. You felt better when his eyes lit up and he was jubilant. Spending time with the male proved to be delightful for the both of you and soon enough, you two became friends.

Whenever Eve wasn't around, Adam would put down his book and engage in conversation with you (When you told Eve, he said that was odd and that Adam rarely put his text down for anything, including him). At first, Adam would ask about life at YoRHa and what missions were like, to which you refused to answer. There was absolutely no way you were going to satiate his curiosity and answer his questions, especially if they were about YoRHa! After this thought, you became more sharp and quickly noticed that even though Adam was making it look like he changed the subject, he was really asking roundabout questions that would provide him hints about the androids. Of course, you shook your head and sealed your lips.

The older machine sighed and then focused his questions on you, and you alone. Of course, you thought this was another of his indirect questions, but deeper thought soon led you to the conclusion that Adam's interest for the other androids was not present in these interrogations and that he was fully focused on your personal life. After this notice, you finally let up and answered his questions... while refusing to give out any information about YoRHa, of course. Adam also told you about himself; how he lived, how he and his brother got along, etc. He even told you some things about Eve.

After a week or so, you grew fond of the two brothers and maybe even developed a romantic interest for the two. But that's crazy! you thought. They are the enemy! I shouldn't be falling for them. YoRHa will see me as a disgrace if I do! They'll reprogram me and I don't want that to happen! Do I...? You pondered this. Did you really want to be reprogrammed and lose your feelings for the twins? Are you that attached to them?

One day, both Adam and Eve weren't around to please you so all you had was yourself to entertain. You examined the buildings, pondered about what city they copied, and explored the area.

Just when you were about to lose your mind out of boredom, the brothers came. "Sorry to keep you waiting, (X/X)!" Eve shouted cheerfully. "But Adam and I found something really interesting to show you!" The younger brother bounded towards you and pulled you into a hug, something that you haven't felt in a long time. Comforted by his warm jubilance, you melted into his embrace and reciprocated the action. Adam still traipsed towards you, carrying a curious-looking book.

"So what's all this about?" You chuckled once the older brother caught up to you two. "Well, Adam and I found a book in his library titled 'Marriage'!" Eve responded excitedly.

"Marriage...?"

"Precisely so, (X/X)," Adam replied. "It's a rather interesting ritual among humans that possess deep affection for each other. Now, with that clever brain of yours, I'm sure you can quickly figure out what I'm getting at."

"I would rather let you say what you mean rather than me. I wouldn't want myself to say something rather embarrassing now, would I?" You quipped. Adam laughed and countered, "Oh, but I insist you take the risk!"

"Y'know, brother, you were right about (X/X) having a different personality from the other androids!" Eve chimed in. "After spending some time with us, they warmed up to us and starting showing their true colors." You were shocked by his remark and realized that you were enjoying the two brothers' company so much that you forgot about yourself.

"Yes, Eve," Adam said approvingly which earned a joyful smile from his younger brother. "Now, (X/X), what do you think I'm implying?" You sighed as both brothers' attentions turned to you and responded, "You feel affection for me so you want to do the 'marriage' to bind us together... probably." You blushed, which earned you amused grins from the twins.

"Precisely so, (X/X)! You are the clever android that both Eve and I care so deeply for after all," Adam gushed. Eve nodded and pecked your cheek with a kiss, which made your blush turn an even brighter red. "Do you love us too?" Eve queried, with a cute voice and a cute expression. You blushed even harder and your face burned.

"I do!" you declared. You felt your sensors overheating and then passed out.

~~~

You woke up to find yourself in a white dress/tuxedo and were laying on a white slab in a white room, probably inside one of the buildings of the city. You lay there, contemplating for a few minutes before Adam and Eve opened the door to your room. They were both wearing white tuxedos.

"Ah, you're awake!!!" Eve shouted joyously as he ran over to you and embraced you. "Don't kiss them just yet, brother," Adam said as he followed suit, a jubilant expression plastered onto his face. "We'll do that during the wedding."

Both you and Eve stood up and each brother took your hand in theirs. "Now let us conjugate, shall we?" Adam proposed. You nodded and the male slipped a beautiful ring onto one of your fingers.


	4. Yandere!Caim x Reader - Me Alone (PART 1)

You used to be a soldier for the Empire, and took great pride in it. You thought what you were fighting for was a just cause and that the Union was in the wrong.

That is, until you unintentionally stumbled upon some controversial information questioning your allegiance to the Empire, specifically information regarding something called "The Cult of the Watchers" and "Red Eye Disease". You were, unfortunately, caught and they would've manipulated you with the disease if you haven't hightailed it out of there. With your fast reflexes and agility, they couldn't stop you.

Unfortunately, all you had was a sword and very little food items on you to spare for a few days. Foraging for berries and fruits was tough work as well as hunting animals and what made it worse was that you didn't know where to go. You had nowhere to go to besides the Empire but obviously you couldn't go back. You considered joining the Union but then shook your head, scared of the possibility of them figuring out your background and executing you if they did. Or worse: torture you for information, keep you prisoner, and possibly using you as a bargaining chip.

You contemplated this deeply as you miserably sat under a tree in a forest, feeding on whatever game you were able to gain today. The sound of the rain filled your ears and the droplets poured heavily onto you, your food, and your clothing that not even the leaves could provide shelter. You knew you had to get moving and find a cave or someplace dry to stay or else you were going to have a terrible night and definitely come down with a fever.

After finishing your barely ample meal, you grabbed your sword. Just when you were about to start walking, you heard voices.

"Are you sure we're on the right path, Caim?" a male voice sounded. You froze and hairs raised on your back. Shit!

You knew who Caim was. He's the prince of the Union and if he and his comrades found you, you would be in deep trouble. Think, think, THINK! You thought frantically. They sounded like they were from over... there. I just try and sneak off towards this way away from them.

Carefully, you stepped gingerly towards the direction you wanted to go. You exerted yourself to keep your heavy breaths light and any sweat produced was being washed away by the rain. Just when you thought you had successfully snuck away...

"Who do we have here?" A shrill, non-human voice asked, almost amusingly.

Dread washed over you, and you instantly knew who it was. It was Caim's pact beast, a crimson dragon that served the Union. If you ran, you would immediately be caught up to by the beast and the situation would be worse from there. So instead, you decided to face them and try to weasle your way out of this.

Slowly, you turned around to come face to face with the dragon along with a few other of her comrades and... him. Caim stood alongside his pact beast, a hand on her leathery skin. He was staring intently and his eyes stabbed daggers into you.

"The prince asked who you are and what you're doing out here," the dragon stated. The reason she relayed this message to you was most likely due to the prince being mute from the conditions that came with their pact. You gulped and responded nervously, "I-I'm Y/N and... I'm just trying t-to..." Damn it. Why couldn't you think of a lie if you ever crossed paths with any Union participants?

You didn't have to finish your sentence as a figure shot out from the shadows of the trees and tackled you to the ground. You tried your hardest not to scream as the figure dragged you away.

The Empire sent assassins after me, didn't they? you thought. They figured out that I would flee towards the forest where I could easily hide and sent assassins to track me and exterminate me. What a foolish mistake on my part.

You thrashed and struggled. You thought about taking out your sword but it was on your back where you were being dragged from. You tried to flip over numerous times but whoever was dragging you was too strong.

This is...

Finally the dragging stopped. They must've dragged you far away enough now. No one was going to save you.

the end.

Goodbye...

cruel world...

You closed your eyes and waited. You were ready for the finishing blow to end your life. A stab through the heart, a slit for your throat... anything at this point. You had nowhere to go, no family, no friends that would support you, so what was the point of living life anymore?

Then, you heard the clashing of blades.

You opened your eyes to see the Union prince engaging in combat with the assassin, who blocked his attack with a pristine, ornate dagger. As they battled, you wanted to help them... for some reason. Something clicked inside of you to unsheathe your blade and assist the prince in battle.

It was difficult against the Empire assassin. He used many underhanded tactics to attempt his execution on both of you only for them to be noticed and wittily countered. After a while, the assailant was cut down. Caim barely had any injuries while you, a less skilled soldier, had scars along your arms and face. Then, Caim's comrades arrived on the scene.

"You shouldn't have risked your life for a stranger, Caim," the crimson dragon stated, unamused. "It was a rather foolish act, especially for someone of your status."

"No! That's not true," an elderly man argued. "This shows that Caim has some emotion left in him. Some empathy!"

"That may be true, but still a foolish act nonetheless. Now..." The crimson dragon focus was on you. "Why was an Empire assassin sent after you?"

Shit!

You struggled to think of a lie but then remembered your thoughts from earlier. If you had no one in this world, what was the point of living life anymore? You sighed and answered honestly, "I was a former soldier for the Empire. I fled after learning some confidential information about the faction and fled for the sake of my life. I was only able to hide for a few days before coming across you and the assassin. You are of the enemy to the Empire, and I understand if you wish to execute me right here and now. I have nothing to live for." Everyone was silent. Caim was shocked while the dragon had an expression of contempt plastered onto her face. 

"If you really do have some info on the Empire," the dragon began sourly. "Then we will keep you as a bargaining chip." You didn't know if you were just seeing or hearing things, but you thought you just saw a sigh of relief come from the prince at that very moment. 

"Then it's settled," another man from the group said. "Let's blindfold them and walk back to base."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Well this took some time to write. After this A/N is the thought process so if you don't want to be spoiled for the next part, just scroll through really fast. I know this chappy is kind of shitty but next part is gonna be juicy, trust me. Have a good day. :) )
> 
> -Reader used to work for Empire  
> -Reader finds out about the Empire's shitty ways and the Cult of the Watchers  
> -Queue Traitor's Requiem  
> -Reader finds Caim  
> -Caim thinks he likes em  
> -it's true doe  
> -Reader finds childhood friend  
> -they gettin' too close together, Caim thought  
> -Caim slaughter friend  
> -Reader: T E A R S  
> -Caim: o-o


	5. Yandere!Caim x Reader x NieR Eve - Me Alone (PART 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: You are reunited with your childhood friend. He's Eve. Please don't judge I just wanna make my fantasies come alive. The events of this oneshot are supposed to take place before the events of Drakengard but Caim already got a pact partner. I hope that's okay with you. O.O)

After the situation, you were brought to the castle of the Union and had to stay in the dungeon. Upon arriving at your cell, you suddenly found a consolation in this troubling time.

"Eve?"

"Y/N??!!"

The white-haired man sitting in the corner of the cell perked his head up, and his eyes lit with joy at the sight of you. "Y/N my childhood friend... it's you..." he said. Then, tears flowed from his eyes and he got up on his feet to run towards you. You smiled and opened your arms for an embrace, and you both hugged each other.

As the cell door was closed and locked, both you and Eve were still hugging each other in the middle of the cell. "It's been weeks since you upped and left the Empire," you sobbed into the crook of his neck. "D-Did you find out about... about..."

"No, I didn't," he replied, rubbing circles on your back. "But my brother, Adam, did discover whatever the Empire was hiding. He wanted to escape, and I went along with him. We were both caught and h-he... he..." You felt hot tears drop onto the back of your neck. You rubbed his back to comfort him.

Eve tried his best to continue. "He... was killed. They saw that I was the accomplice and I had no choice but to run. The Union found me and I became a war prisoner like you. It's been really lonely, but it's much better that you're here now." He lifted his head up and smiled at you, to which you reciprocated the action.

You both stared into each other's eyes and it was mesmerizing. Then, Eve broke the blissful silence with a question.

"What did you discover about the Empire?"

You sighed. It was going to be crappy when you told him, especially since the both of you pledged your hearts to the faction which you believed was fighting for justice. "Well," you aforementioned. "There's something called the Cult of the Watchers and they're the real leaders of the Empire, who intend on exterminating humanity from the face of Midgard. Then, there's Red Eye Disease... utilized to possess anyone that's infected and do the Empire's bidding..."

After your explanation, Eve was in shock. He hugged you tightly and buried his face into the crook of your neck again. "No wonder Adam wanted to leave," he mumbled.

While you two were having your emotional moment, a certain prince was watching and listening from the shadows of the dungeon. For some reason, Caim was interested in you. Just watching you embrace someone else, even if he was your childhood friend, irritated him immensely. He wanted to rip you two apart.

"You're not too broken to act instantly. Not yet anyways."

Caim was startled. His pact partner, Angelus, noticed his thoughts and emotions and decided to speak up telepathically. The crimson dragon continued, "This is why you were so quick to risk your life for that person, wasn't it? You fell in love with them at first sight. Pathetic."

"Shut it, Angelus. They just interest me, that's all," Caim said telepathically with a sharp tone. "But don't even THINK about taking them from me, or else I'll KILL you and I don't even give a damn about the conditions of our PACT, even with a DRAGON." The prince heard the dragon sigh and scoff, "Hmph, so that's how it is. Well, you'll see that such love will bring you down someday. I would dispose of them whenever I could but of course, I wouldn't want MY life to be wasted on something so petty and foolish. I'll just wait and see what happens."

And that was the end of that.

Caim, filled with ire, breathed heavily. He was broken enough as it was already and certainly didn't need his pact partner to go and make it worse. He'll find a way to make you his soon enough. His thoughts then shifted to Eve and and he made up his mind to dispose of anyone that would stand in his way.

The next morning, both you and Eve were to be interrogated. Of course, Caim already knew the answers to some of the questions he had before since he eavesdropped on your conversation last night. However, he wanted to ask them again since he didn't want you to know that he did such a thing.

During the interrogation, Caim was partially dying of boredom. He knew the answers to the questions that Angelus relayed to you for him already. Suddenly, he got an idea. The first step to making you his would be to separate you from Eve. He telepathically told his plan to Angelus, who mentally rolled her eyes and said, "The prince would like to move you both out of the dungeon. He is interested in Eve fighting for the Union and as for Y/N he has... other plans for them."

"What?" Eve was in shock. "You're going to separate me from Y/N? Seriously? We-"

"The fact that you two have been together since childhood matters not. Eve shall now be situated at the barracks while Y/N will follow the prince to where they need to be."

Eve's expression was one of disbelief as a guard escorted him out of the cell. You watched with sorrow as you were once again away from him. You were snapped out of your thoughts when Caim grabbed your wrist and led you out of the dungeons.

As the prince led you through multiple hallways of the castle, all you could think about was Eve. You wished to see him again and catch up with him on the events that occurred in the past few weeks. When you arrived at the room you were supposed to be in, you subconsciously said aloud, "I wonder how Eve is feeling right now." As soon as you said this, Caim's grip on you tightened and you winced in pain. He pushed you into the room and then locked the door behind you. "Talk about rude," you muttered in discontent.

You surveyed your surroundings. It was a nice enough room, nothing too grand to your liking. There was a comfortable-looking bed, a bookshelf, a desk and two chairs, and a window on one side of the room. You went over to it and took a peek outside, hoping that it would face the barracks where you could perhaps see Eve. Unfortunately, it did not and for some reason, you had a feeling it was intentional.

But there's no way it wasn't.

Right?

Your thoughts were interrupted by the door opening. There was Caim, holding a stack of parchment in one hand and using it as a sort of tray to hold the ink and quill. He was being very careful not to spill it as he daintily put the hand he was using to hold the door under the stack and then traipsing across the room to where the desk was. He cautiously set it down and then used hand motions, probably indicating you to close the door. You did so, and he was satisfied. Then, he beckoned for you to sit in a chair.

After you two got settled, he began scribbling onto the parchment. After he was finished writing, he showed it to you.

Let's use the parchment to communicate to each other since I'm mute.

You responded by writing a comment of your own.

It's evident. You haven't spoken a word.

The prince seemed amused as he wrote.

Haha.

"That's very out of character for you to write that, Caim."

"SHUT UP, ANGELUS."

"That one's out of character too."

The man let out a sigh of frustration. Then he looked at you, who seemed curious as to what he was sighing to. Caim then wrote again on the parchment.

My pact partner is being an ass to me telepathically.

Inside his mind, a "hmph" resounded. You giggled and then responded.

You're being personal with me quite a bit, especially the fact that it's been less than a day since you found me and took me as a war prisoner. I expected you to be less open.

When Caim read this, he was a little shocked. This was quite true. He decided to change the topic, though, to avoid discomfort.

What was your childhood with Eve like?

You paused and thought for a moment, before proceeding to write a very long paragraph. Caim was patient and waited for you to finish. After you did, he read it and there he found a trove of stories from your childhood, with both Eve and his brother Adam. He was interested, but also kind of irritated. You and Eve were that close with each other?

As if on cue, you responded, "If you can understand the value of my friendship with Eve, then let me see him. Please." Caim was once again in a detriment of his feelings. Things were certainly getting harder for him, and he had to separate you from Eve for his own gain. But then there was also the possibility of repelling you if you couldn't see your best friend. Sighing, he wrote:

Alright then.

Satisfied, you continued your written conversation with Caim. The prince then told you about his life, and how difficult it was for him to live.

"Aren't you going a bit far in telling them about yourself?"

"Yes, but I'm not afraid."

"That's the stupidest thing I heard from you ever."

"Shut up, Angelus. Besides, you usually use the word 'foolish' instead of 'stupid'."

The dragon sighed in frustration.

After a good hour of writing back and forth, it was lunch time. Caim led you to the dining hall, where you got the first good meal you ever had in a long time. You thanked him and traipsed outside the castle towards the barracks, obviously to meet Eve. When you found him, both of you were ecstatic and would talk for hours on end.

That's how it was for a few days. You and Caim would spend time writing to each other in your room and bonded quite a lot. You would also become closer with Eve, but then he had to go to war along with the other Union soldiers. You wanted to come along but the prince didn't let you. You were anxious for his safety and prayed to the Goddess that your best friend would return safe and sound...

~~~

Caim considered killing off Eve himself in the war zone a few times. Of course, he restrained himself, knowing the possibility of you going insane, probably to the point of being as broken as he was now. He didn't really know if you could survive that or not.

Before combat, the prince's goal was to examine Eve while fighting, just so that if your best friend fell in battle, he would get a boost in morale. After all, with Eve out of the way, there would be no one else to occupy your attention but him. Another reason Caim wanted to monitor him was to measure his combat skills, and compare them to his own. He wanted to ensure that he would be able to beat Eve in a duel if it ever came to that. Of course there was Angelus to assist him, but Caim wanted to feel the complete satisfaction of cutting him down alone.

During the battle with the Imperial soldiers, Caim fought with a psychotic grin on his face as he received a rush of pleasure from the slaughter. He was so focused on beating the enemy that he did not notice Eve's skilled swordsmanship from being a former Imperial soldier... and the look of horror present in his eyes when he saw the prince's expression as he slew the Imperials.

~~~

When you heard that the Union retreated due to the new frightening strength of the Empire, you knew it had to be related to the reason as to why you fled your former faction. You were worried for Caim's safety but most of all, you fretted for Eve to return to you in one piece. When the army returned, you immediately rushed out searching for your best friend. When you finally found him with only a few minor injuries, you pulled him into a hug.

"Goddamn it, I missed you!" You vocalized as you were in each other's arms. "I would've fought with you if I could, but the prince disallowed it!" "Heh, yeah, about that..." Eve started, but then trailed off. His eyes wandered only to see Caim standing nearby, as if he was trying to overhear their conversation. Eve's voice then dropped to a mutter, "Meet me after dinner in the woods nearby. Please."

"Why?" You whispered back, knowing that your best friend didn't murmur without reason.

"You'll see."

Both of you then pulled away from the hug and parted ways. You waited for the evening, and after supper you set out to meet up with Eve.

You wandered the woods for a little bit, wondering as to where the meeting spot could possibly be until something hit your back. You turned around swiftly and peered at the ground, observing that it was a stone. You looked up again to see that Eve was the one who threw it. You chuckled and said, "You could've called my name, y'know, instead of tossing a stone at my back." Your best friend smiled cheekily and responded, "It's more fun that way though." You smiled back. That was how playful Eve could be, and you loved it. "Anyways, what did you want to discuss?" You inquired, and Eve's expression instantly turned grave at the question. You could tell that this was going to be serious.

"It's about the prince of the Union, Caim," he vocalized with ire. "You noticed that he's trying a bit hard to separate us, right?"

"Since when were you so observant like Adam, Eve?"

"That's not the point! What I really want you to focus on is Caim and how he wants to isolate us from each other!"

You thought for a moment. It did seem that way.

"That might be true..."

"IT IS! Plus, you want to know the other side of Caim? That one that's present whenever he's not around you? Well, I saw his face contorted into a psychotic grin as he fought the Imperials. He's a goddamn murderer, Y/N, and he could be jeopardizing our very lives; our friendship! Listen, I heard rumors from the other soldiers that the Empire will be bringing the battle to the Union castle. While everything is in an uproar, let's use this opportunity to flee and start our lives anew. Please!"

At this point, Eve was frantic and clasped your hands dearly. "I can't lose you, you're the only person I have left," he finished. You were shocked, but you trusted Eve, and knew that he would never lie about something like this. "E-Eve I don't want to lose you too..." you replied, pulling him into a hug. "In fact, before anything happens, I think... I have a bit of a crush on you." The expression on your childhood friend's face was one of shock. You were frightened that you broke him until he pressed his lips against yours. When he parted the kiss, he vocalized with joy, "I love you too, Y/N! I can't wait to run away and live the rest of my life with you!" You beamed and leaned in to kiss him back until Eve was abruptly torn away from you.

Caim had found the both of you embracing in the woods, and immediately rushed over to tear your future lover away from you. His expression was one of pure fury and hatred. He rushed at Eve, who was unarmed. Angrily, you shouted, "CAAAIIIIMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!! STOOOPPPP IIIIIIIITTTT!!!!" Your voice was so loud, strong, and clear that the prince quickly snapped out of his zeal and his head turned towards you, providing the opportunity for Eve to run away towards the barracks, probably for a weapon. Caim was about to pursue him when you quickly darted in front of him and slammed your hands down on his shoulders, which surprised him.

"Cease this, Caim," You vocalized gruffly, anger present in your tone. "This cannot continue... THIS CANNOT CONTINUE!" Then, tears flowed down your cheeks and you sobbed. The prince's rage gradually faded at the sight of your sorrow, and a new emotion replaced it. Was it... guilt? Caim lifted one of his hands to use his thumb to wipe your tears away. You stared at his face, speechless. You only saw the gentle side of him most of the time that it was hard to believe that this man was a psychotic murderer at all.

Suddenly, Eve ran towards you both, with his sword in hand. Caim perceived this and also charged, hatred and fury having returned. The sounds of their blades clashing echoed throughout the night. Then, Eve attempted to toss your sheathed sword towards you, presumably for you to assist him.

So you did, and shouted at Caim to stop several times tearfully during this two on one battle. You didn't want to kill anyone, but you also knew that you had to protect Eve. Eventually, the three of you were exhausted from the fighting, mostly your future lover and Caim. "W-What is wrong with you?" Eve interrogated while breathing heavily from the fatigue. "You intend on killing a person that Y/N cares about?! DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT WOULD HAPPEN TO THEM IF YOU KILLED ME?!" Caim clenched his teeth in raw anger. Why couldn't Eve just get out of his way? Didn't he know that you belonged to him and only him?

Me. Me alone, Caim thought. He mustered the last of his energy to strike at Eve, who countered his advances. The prince collapsed to the ground and your future lover advanced on him with a sword in one hand. With vehemence, Eve was about to stab the sword into Caim's heart when flames suddenly shot out from above. It was the prince's pact beast as she landed beside her partner.

"Foolish humans fighting over love," the crimson dragon scoffed, her scorn for the human race present in her words. Eve screamed as the blazing fire burned him alive and he collapsed to the ground.

"EVE!!!!!" You screamed and rushed to his side. There was a pond nearby and you frantically dragged him over to the body of water in hopes of putting the flames out. It did, but your best friend was barely alive. The pact beast watched with contempt and Caim stood up to walk over to you and comfort you. He wished that he had the ability to speak again to tell you that you didn't need Eve, that all you needed was him. Just as he was about to reach you, you screamed and lashed out, sword in one hand.

"YOU FUCKING KILLED EVE! I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY NOW!!" You screeched and charged at Caim. You knew that if the prince died, so would the dragon. They were pact partners after all. You evaded whenever the dragon would swipe at you with her claws; this was just to amuse her. Caim knew what was going to happen next as he ran towards you to push you out of the way but his pact partner spewed out flames before he could. You were immediately engulfed in the blaze and screamed as you collapsed.

Caim watched in horror. Didn't Angelus know that you meant the world to him? The crimson dragon above him smirked and stated, "That doesn't matter. You let your love for them grow into an obsession and I had to stop it. Now then, go back to the castle and sleep. We've got battles to win." The pact beast then took to the sky and flew back to the castle whereas Caim just stared at your lifeless, charred body in utter sorrow. 

For the first time in a while...

he cried.


	6. 2B9S x Baby! Reader - Parenting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idea given by Puppet198463 on Wattpad. I hope you don't mind that I put 2B9S in here. :3 I also didn't proofread this too much because I was feeling kind of down. ._.

A group of scientists were put in hibernation before the imminent failure of Project Gestalt. The group slumbered peacefully, only for majority of them to eventually die in their tubes. It was until 10,000 years later that only two of the scientists survived and emerged from their hibernation. They were both found by the androids and were informed of the ongoing war between the androids and machines. During this trying time, the two humans fell in love and had a child. Unfortunately, the mother died during labor and a few days later, the father was slain by a machine. The child was an orphan, left alone... not ever knowing a human presence...

...

An android was sent by the Commander of YoRHa to check on the humans living on the surface. She was 2B, YoRHa no. 2 type B.

When she arrived at the human shelter and knocked on the door, she was surprised that someone didn't come to open the door for her within a minute or two.

That's odd, 2B thought. How come the parents didn't pick up the door already?

Suddenly, the android heard a faint cry come from inside the building. 2B strained her ears, and heard the cry again.

"Report," 2B's tactical support assistant, Pod 042, began. "There is only one human signal within the building. Unit 2B should go inside and check on the humans."

"Alright, I'm forcing my way in."

Seconds later, the door exploded and was blown into smithereens. The dust cleared, and 2B walked into the house. The mother and father were nowhere to be seen.

The faint cry sounded again, and 2B went toward the sound. She opened the door to a room to find a human child in... a cradle, as humans would call it. The unit rushed to the child and picked it up, acting on her android instinct to serve humanity.

Where were the parents?!

"Pod 042, contact the bunker immediately," 2B ordered.

"Affirmative."

———————

2B felt strangely sad as she sat on the bed with the child in her arms, cradling and soothing it. Today, she received news from the Commander that the corpses of the parents were found. They were both slain by machine lifeforms, and it was a miracle that the child survived at all.

Emotions are prohibited.

It was the mantra 2B kept repeating in her mind. B Units weren't allowed to feel emotions, but she still felt sorrow for the child she carried in her arms. What would they do without their parents? How would the child be raised from now on?

"2B."

The android turned her head towards the voice that addressed her. It was 9S. The scanner unit stood at the entrance of her room, and he spoke solemnly, "The Commander has decided what to do with the human baby. Report to the operating room along with the child."

————————

"What do you mean?" 2B inquired.

It had been a few days since the Commander decided to give the child to two H units. The Commander called 2B to the operating room to present her a new task.

"Y/N is not very used to 6H and 8H but compared to how they behaved around you before, they seemed more used to you. I think we can say that she imprinted on you. You will be caring for the child, and you will be given fewer missions."

"But-"

"9S will help you by using Old World knowledge he attained from his missions. You two can act as the parents for Y/N."

2B nodded, feeling a bit excited. She was quick to suppress it.

————————-

"It's funny how the humans used female breasts to feed their young, eh, 2B?" 9S piped up. They were sitting in 2B's room while the B unit fed goat's milk to Y/N in a bottle that some androids managed to procure.

"Female... breasts?" 2B inquired, feeling a bit flustered.

"Yeah!" 9S responded. Then, he proceeded to explain the whole entire process of breastfeeding to 2B. After that, the female android only replied, "Did I really need to know that?"

"I guess we could say it is if we need to adjust you to fit the baby's needs."

Somewhat shocked, 2B chided, "There is no way I am going to ask Commander to have me do that! This feeding process is already just as fine as it is!"

"Well, I was just suggesting!" 9S blushed and looked away, feeling somewhat disappointed.

——————-

"2B, why'd you have to make me do this?!" 9S almost shouted, a bit flustered.

"You are an S unit who has more knowledge on this than me, so you're doing it," 2B retorted, crossing her arms. At least the baby's excrement didn't smell so bad in the room of the Resistance Camp as it might have had in the small room of the Bunker. Recent Scanner findings showed that being in the sunlight would do good, so the Commander sent 2B and 9S down to the Resistance Camp to care for the child there for a few days.

"Well-"

9S was about to make a comeback when the baby suddenly cried and let out more discharge onto the diaper. The smell got kind of worse from there.

"DISGUSTING!" The S unit retorted. 2B suppressed a smirk.

"Y'all are pathetic."

The two androids turned to see who said that, and it was a Resistance android. Specifically, Jackass. "You two really need to learn how to change human babies' diapers if you're going to care for them," Jackass stated, a bit solemnly.

"Well what would you kno-"

"Just hand the baby to me and you two just watch and learn."

The Resistance android wrapped the diaper with the crap on it and quickly disposed of it by throwing it at a machine lifeform outside the camp before scurrying back. She then took Y/N and washed them in some clean water she managed to procure. After that, Jackass put a new diaper on them and handed the baby back to 2B and 9S. They were both kind of speechless that Jackass had such knowledge of caring for human children.

"W-well thanks..." 9S said meekly.

"No prob, scanner boy. Now go wash your hands."

——————————-

"Caring for a human baby is a lot of work," 9S stated. "But it's fun. Plus, Y/N's a really cute baby." The android smiled as the child cuddled in his arms, clearly used to him as being a parent. The baby also liked 2B as they wanted to be put in her arms next. The S unit passed Y/N to the B unit.

"They sure are," 2B said and cracked a small smile as she sat next to him. The two sat in silence for a moment before 9S asked, "Hey 2B?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you ever want to have a child with someone someday?"

"But we're androids, 9S. We can't do that."

"I know. But what if you could?"

"..."

"..."

"Yes."

"With who?"

"That's not for anyone to know right now."

"Ah alright. Now, let's put Y/N to sleep. It's their bedtime."

"Mama..."

The two androids were shocked as they looked at Y/N, who smiled sleepily. Then, they looked up at 9S and mumbled, "Papa..." before falling asleep. The two androids were left flustered and joyful after the child passed into slumber.

I hope you all liked it and sorry if it's kind of bad. Writing this made me feel kind of happy. :)


End file.
